Reflet d'un rêve
by White Assassin
Summary: Rêve ou réalité? Ce reflet l'ensorcelle... // EdEnvy - OS


**Reflet d'un rêve**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Romance – General – Yaoi – OS

**Résumé** : Rêve ou réalité? Ce reflet l'ensorcelle... // EdEnvy - OS

**Note** : Comme promis hier, voici le second OS. Encore un EdEnvy, encore à Resembool :D En espérant que ce OS romantique vous fera rêver ;p

* * *

- Ah... Cet endroit... Ça me rappelle tant de souvenirs! S'exclama Edward en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, et en regardant les quelques nuages, semblables à des boules de cotons, qui flottaient dans le ciel azuré.

- C'est vrai... fit Alphonse, assis près d'Edward, et fixant la rivière qui s'écoulait lentement à côté d'eux.

Edward tourna sa tête vers Alphonse, et demanda :

- Tu te souviens toutes les fois où tu venais ici quand on se disputait?

- Oui! Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier!

- L'avantage, c'était que je savais direct où aller pour te trouver! Lança Edward en rigolant.

Alphonse ne dit mot pendant quelques instants, puis se leva dans un bruit métallique, et dit :

- Bon, moi je vais rentrer voir Winry et mamie Pinako! Ça fait déjà trois heures qu'on est sortis, je ne voudrais pas qu'elles s'inquiètent...

Il demanda :

- Tu rentres ou tu restes ici?

- Je pense que je vais rester là encore un petit peu. T'inquiète, je te rejoins plus tard!

Alphonse tourna les talons, et s'en alla discrètement, laissant Edward seul. Ce dernier, pensif, resta à fixer le ciel, se laissant bercer par l'ombre du cerisier sous lequel il s'était installé, et qui jouait un jeu étrange avec le soleil. Il entortilla machinalement quelques brins d'herbes dans ses doigts, ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Alphonse a l'air mélancolique, ces derniers temps... pensa-t-il. Je me demande ce qu'il a....

Soudain, Edward fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit, aussi infime que les battements des ailes d'un oiseau.

- .......

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le bruit recommença.

- .......

Non, en fait, ce n'était pas un bruit. Il tendit l'oreille. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un souffle... A un murmure, même.

- Ed...

Cette fois, il en était sûr. C'était son nom, qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se releva légèrement, de manière à être assis, et chercha des yeux l'endroit d'où provenait l'appel. Il s'exclama :

- Al?

Aucune réponse. Au contraire, même, il sembla que la nature se figea. Le pépiement des oiseaux, le doux écoulement de l'eau à ses pieds, et même le souffle du vent... Tous s'étaient tus, créant ainsi un silence irréel, voire même presque inquiétant.

- Ed...

De nouveau, la voix se fit entendre. Edward tourna la tête de tous les côtés, et répéta :

- Al?! C'est toi?

- Ed...

Les battements du cœur du blond s'accélérèrent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce murmure lui semblait extrêmement familier. Il resta silencieux, cherchant à entendre d'où provenait la voix.

- Edward...

Le blond se figea quelques instants. Il aurait juré que cette voix provenait de la rivière, à quelques centimètres de lui. Méfiant, il se rapprocha doucement du bord de cette dernière.

- Edward...

Ça venait de l'eau. Il en était sûr. Il retint sa respiration, et se pencha au-dessus de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que...?!

Dans l'eau... Ce n'était pas son reflet. Non. Ce qu'il y voyait, c'était une paire d'yeux améthystes, qui le fixaient intensément.

- Envy?

Edward avait prononcé ce nom de manière si peu audible, qu'il se demanda lui-même s'il venait de parler. Pourtant, il avait raison. L'eau ne lui renvoyait pas son image... Mais celle de l'homonculus. Et étrangement, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Non, ça l'intriguait. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de l'homonculus.

- .........

Le blond se demanda comment Envy pouvait apparaître à la place de son reflet. Car la lumière se réfractant à la surface d'un milieu transparent ne pouvait logiquement pas renvoyer l'image de quelqu'un, si cette personne n'était pas là. Néanmoins, Edward avait la certitude que c'était bien d'Envy dont il s'agissait.

- Edward.

Il en était certain. C'était bien l'homonculus qui venait de prononcer son nom. Il avait vu ses lèvres bouger, d'une manière presque imperceptible. Comme hypnotisé, Edward tendit doucement la main droite vers la surface de l'eau, comme s'il eut voulut toucher le visage d'Envy. Alors, chose étrange, il se rendit compte que l'homonculus faisait exactement la même chose, comme s'il eut s'agit d'un miroir. Edward s'accrocha à l'herbe pour ne pas tomber, se penchant de plus en plus. Alors, sa main (son automail) toucha la surface limpide et glacée de l'eau. Tout du moins, c'était ce qui aurait dû se passer. Mais ce que rencontra la main droite d'Edward, fut la main gauche d'Envy.

- .......

En effet, ce n'était pas le contact de l'eau qu'il ressentait, mais celui de la paume de l'homonculus, de l'autre côté de ce miroir aqueux.

- ........

Envy sembla sourire. Edward, quant à lui, remarqua que la surface délicate de l'eau ne se perturba pas, même s'il avait beau la toucher.

- ......

Le blond avait l'impression que son esprit sombrait dans les méandres d'un rêve. Ces yeux améthyste qui le fixait, ce sourire... Lui faisaient tout oublier. Le silence qui régnait fut alors perturbé par une douce brise, qui emporta les cheveux blonds du jeune alchimiste dans une ondulation mystique. Edward se pencha davantage, et entrecroisa les doigts de sa main droite avec ceux de la main gauche d'Envy. Il sentit une légère pression venant de la main de l'homonculus qui serrait la sienne, confortant ainsi le fait que cela ne pouvait être une illusion. Une autre brise souffla. Un pétale du cerisier en fleurs, sous lequel était couché Edward peu avant, s'envola au gré du vent, et vint se déposer sur l'eau, la troublant de milles ondes translucides.

- Que....?

Envy avait disparu. L'eau ne renvoyait au jeune alchimiste que son propre reflet : c'était bien ses propres yeux dorés grands ouverts, témoignant d'une suprirse plus que visible, qu'il voyait à la surface de la rivière. Etrangement, Edward ressentit comme un pincement au coeur. Il retira sa main trempée de l'eau, faisant tomber quelques gouttes dans cette dernière, provoquant de nouvelles ondes, presque invisibles. Alors, une nouvelle image s'offrit à ses yeux : dans l'eau, il se voyait, toujours, légèrement penché. Et à ses côtés...

- Envy?!

En effet, l'eau lui renvoyait l'image de l'homonculus, à genoux près de lui, et contemplant également la surface de la rivière. La respiration du blond s'accéléra en même temps que les battements de son coeur. Il n'osait regarder à sa droite. Il n'osait tourner la tête. Néanmoins, une voix suave, et peut-être même légèrement perverse, lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Edo...

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il tourna vivement la tête, et se retrouva face à face avec une paire d'yeux améthyste, semblable à celle qui se réflétait dans l'eau, peu avant.

- Env...!!!

Il fut coupé par l'homonculus de l'envie qui prit ses lèvres en otage. Edward resta coi, ne sachant comment il devait réagir. Mais une chose était sûre, la langue de l'homonculus qui explorait sa bouche était bien réelle. Envy, visiblement amusé de provoquer tant d'émotions dans la tête du blond, lâcha soudainement ses lèvres, affichant un sourire en coin, mais pour mieux pouvoir faire parcourir sa langue sur le cou frémissant de l'alchimiste.

- EH!!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS??!! s'exclama Edward prenant la teinte d'une jolie petite crevette.

Envy ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta d'ajouter aux mouvements de sa langue celui de ses mains : la première s'entremêla dans les cheveux du blond, et la seconde, après être passée sous le débardeur de ce dernier, parcourut son torse, cherchant à le redessiner par des caresses tantôt douces, tantôt violentes. Edward, comprenant soudainement ce que voulait Envy, tenta de le repousser, par principe (uniquement). Seulement, la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire fut de tomber en arrière, dans la rivière, entraînant avec lui Envy.

- Ah!!!

Edward sentit l'eau froide l'envelopper soudainement. Un frisson parcourut son échine, tandis qu'il se sentait sombrer dans l'eau translucide. Néanmoins, Envy, lui, ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Au contraire, il affichait un sourire en coin, et ses longs cheveux noirs, qui flottaient dans l'eau, s'entremêlaient avec ceux, maintenant détachés, du jeune alchimiste. Edward avait l'impression que sa conscience le quittait, et que le soleil, qu'il voyait au travers de la surface de l'eau, s'éloignait petit à petit.

- ......!!

L'air commençait à lui manquer. Il devait regagner la surface. Toutefois, Envy sembla en avoir décidé autrement. En effet, l'homonculus reprit ses caresses, et redécouvrit la bouche d'Edward dans un second baiser. L'alchimiste, n'ayant plus la force de le repousser, se surprit même à enlacer Envy, de peur de sombrer sans lui. L'homonculus détacha ses lèvres des siennes, et le regarda avec des yeux dans lesquels Edward put dicerner une envie indescriptible, un certain amusement, et une pointe de perversité. Ce fut la a dernière chose qu'il vit, tout juste avant que l'eau ne pénètre dans ses poumons, brouillant sa vision, et faisant sombrer son esprit aussi vite que lui-même sombrait dans l'eau.

* * *

- Edward!

- HEIN?! QUE-QUOI-QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE?!

Edward se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant. Il tourna la tête, et vit Alphonse, debout à ses côtés.

- Ça fait quatre heures que tu es là! S'exclama Alphonse.

Edward, assis dans l'herbe, ne prêta pas attention à son frère, s'occupant plutôt de vérifier qu'il était bien vivant. Constatant que tous ses membres étaient à leur place et qu'il était bien sur la terre ferme, le blond lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Alphonse, quant à lui, reprit, d'un ton où se mêlaient reproche et inquiétude :

- Tu m'avais dit que tu me rejoindrais plus tard, je veux bien, mais ne t'endors pas aussi longtemps! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre!

Edward s'étonna :

- Je... dormais?

Alphonse croisa les bras :

- Oui! J'ai même cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose, vu que tu ne revenais pas, alors je suis allé te chercher!

- Désolé de t'avoir fait t'inquiéter... dit Edward en se relevant, et en époussetant ses habits sur lesquels s'étaient accrochés quelques brins d'herbe.

Alphonse grommela quelque chose au sujet d'un ''frère irresponsable'', et tourna les talons, invitant Edward à le suivre. Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, se dit que le rêve qu'il avait fait était tout de même bien réel, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à un certain homonculus. Il murmura :

- N'empêche... Pourquoi ce palmier transgénique et pervers vient m'emmerder jusque dans mes rêves?!

- Tu as dit quelque chose? Demanda Alphonse en s'arrêtant.

- Heuu, non rien... répondit Edward, bafouillant quelque peu.

Alphonse soupira, et déclara :

- Quand on arrivera, pense à te changer, tu vas attraper froid sinon.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de s'arrêter. Surpris, il demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'attraperai froid?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es trempé, répondit calmement Alphonse, en tournant de nouveau le dos à son frère.

Edward, quant à lui, ne bougea pas, et constata avec horreur que son frère avait raison.

- Effectivement, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.... dit-il dans un souffle, en attrapant le bord de son débardeur trempé, comme pour s'en assurer.

- .....

Le blond se retourna tout à coup, scrutant les alentours. Il lui avait encore semblé entendre quelque chose.

- Ed! Tu viens, oui ou non?! S'écria Alphonse, à quelques mètres.

- Oui, oui! J'arrive! Répondit Edward.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la rivière, et pensa :

- Était-ce vraiment un rêve?

- ED!

- Oui!!

Il courut pour rattraper son frère, passant près du cerisier, emportant dans sa course quelques fleurs qui étaient tombées au sol.

- ......

Une fois les deux frères partis, Envy apparut alors derrière le tronc de l'arbre, et ramassa quelques unes des dites fleurs au sol. Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage, et, laissant les fleurs s'envoler dans la brise qui soufflait doucement, il murmura :

- A bientôt.... Edo.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilouuu!! Bon, par contre, le troisième OS ne sera pas publié aujourd'hui (malheureusement), mais demain ;p J'espère que vous avez aimé ce délire complètement démentiel (**Envy **: _J'aime tes phrases qui ne servent STRICTEMENT à rien..._). Rêve ou réalité? A vous de juger les limites de ces deux mondes dans cette fic :D Allez, je ne m'attarde pas plus XD

BisouX à tous, et go reviews!!!

**White Assassin**


End file.
